


Untitled-Unnamed

by Simply8Steps



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Cylon Dynamics, Gen, Identity, Ignore the Philosophy?, Introspection, Religion and God are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply8Steps/pseuds/Simply8Steps
Summary: What's the value to a name?





	Untitled-Unnamed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble originally posted on LJ 11/09/2008. I apologize for the rambliness of this piece.

_Nothing being more subject to oblivion than that which has no name…_

-       _Georges Buffon, on the classification and naming of the Natural World_

 

* * *

 

She had always thought that all were equal in a collective, mental and personal and experiential socialism. Apparently, she was wrong.

She first noticed the separation of some of her sisters when the Three was killed. Caprica… one of the first of her sisters to be named… having lived among the humans as Natasi. They were _special_. The ones who had performed a great deed or found a special destiny. ‘Special’ implied a superior, an ‘above-the-standard,’ a greater-than-thou existence.

Caprica, Gina, Natalie… the individuals of a collective. The ones who stood out. She could die repeatedly over and over again, and it will be a meaningless death. An empty, unidentified chamber of memories for the hive. That was all that she was.

She had felt jealous of these sisters’ identities. They knew who they were, and what they can do. They were tied that much less to the others, and that much more. The golden idols among obsidian statuettes.

She _was_ jealous… until the Hub was destroyed, and the collective became mortal. Because as much as her sisters were special, being no one meant that her sins were that much easier to forget, that much easier for God to forgive. A meaningless existence based on trivialities matched oblivion on a basic level… oddly fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Georges Buffon was a French cosmopolitan and a contemporary and critic of Linnaeus. He believed that nature was never constant (and was an atheist/agnostic technically), and therefore, that names and so-called classifications were intrinsically flawed since the only real constant which our knowledge can be based on is change. Therefore, he also came up with a system where everything was classified in relation to our place in nature, because that would logically be the most useful method of "naming".


End file.
